My Kind of Rain
by writerchick0214
Summary: Daryl started laughing. "What?" Glenn asked, amused. He was running his fingers along the array of scars marring Daryl's chest. "Nothin' kid. Just forgot how much I loved nature."


A/N: Written for a story swap with SparrowofTruth93.

Not ran by my BETA. All mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out.

Disclaimer: Not mine. TWD would be much, much different if I were in charge. The title comes from Tim Mcgraw's song "she's my kind of rain". Being totally honest, I've never heard the song. But I really like the title.

WARNING: Sex. Between Daryl and Glenn. This is rated M for a reason

My Kind of Rain

Before settling at the prison privacy was just a seven-letter word, a luxury long forgotten. For eight months they had been constantly moving, sleeping in cramped quarters, never alone, always keeping one eye open. Now there was more space, their own beds, roaming room; the longer they stayed the more of the prison they cleared. Daryl started to go off on his own more, leaving and not returning for hours. Whenever he came back it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, body relaxed, and all the tension gone from his face. Glenn was curious but not worried, and eternally grateful when he got a glimpse of his lover's easy smile.

Every night after one of Daryl's disappearances Glenn would curl up against him, face pressed to his neck to breath in the earthy scent that Glenn always associated with Daryl. It smelled stronger those days, like it used to back at the rock quarry when Daryl would lie in the grass when he thought no one was looking. Glenn would press a kiss to the sensitive skin and fall asleep happy.

* * *

It was a lazy day.

No walkers, all their chores were done, the baby was quiet and no one was dead. The sun was just starting to set and a storm was rolling in, cracks of thunder echoing within the concrete walls. Daryl took his hand and led him out of the cellblock without explanation, Glenn trying to ignore Oscar's knowing look as a blush crept up his neck. Their fingers stayed linked as Daryl led them through the winding halls, locking and unlocking the doors one-handed. Glenn squeezed Daryl's hand as they went, rubbing the rough skin, basking in the rare affection being shown. Daryl wasn't a particularly open lover, his emotions in check more often than not, words kept to a minimum. That didn't mean Glenn wasn't aware of Daryl's love.

When they stepped outside Glenn glanced at Daryl but the older man ignored him, eyes scoping the area out to ensure their safety. Clouds were rolling in, darkening the pinkish-purple sky and blocking the almost-set sun. Light raindrops were falling, a mist that felt good on his skin. Daryl pulled him along until they were at the door leading to the field they had spent their first night in, the grass green and soft and welcoming.

"Go sit," Daryl instructed as he turned his back on Glenn to secure the door.

Glenn did as he was told, settling on the ground despite the moisture he could already feel seeping through his jeans. The air was warm but not hot, the spring weather a pleasant change from the scalding summer and harsh winter. He leaned back on his elbows, stretching his legs out in front of him as he watched Daryl walk over. Glenn couldn't help smiling as he followed Daryl's swagger, the other man completely oblivious of his own movements. Daryl sank down next to him, bones cracking in protest until he was settled completely, plastered up against Glenn. His nose brushed Glenn's cheek.

"Is this where you've been running off to?" Glenn asked, grasping Daryl's knee.

There was a hole in the fabric.

"Yeah. Been a while since I could just _be_ outside, you know?" Daryl bit lightly at Glenn's jaw.

Thunder boomed above them and the rain picked up, soaking both of them almost instantly. The sun was gone, moon completely obscured by the clouds leaving them in darkness. Glenn could barely see Daryl when the redneck leaned in to capture his lips in a soft kiss, tongues barely touching. Daryl threaded his hand through Glenn's hair, fingers curling around the short strands at the nape of his neck. Glenn sighed, eyes slipping shut as he lost himself in the feeling.

"Been waitin' ferever to get you out here," Daryl said voice raspy as he pulled away.

They were still so close their lips brushed together when he spoke.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky and Glenn caught a glimpse of Daryl's blissed-out face. His eyes were heavy, half closed and his cheeks were flushed just enough to be noticeable, lips parted and wet. Glenn brought a hand up to caress Daryl's brow bone, down to his lips and on to his neck, gliding down the smooth muscle to settle on the prominent scar on Daryl's collarbone. He stroked the raised skin with his fingertips, feeling the way Daryl shivered under his touch. Lightning illuminated the world again and Glenn was mesmerized by the way Daryl's hair was falling over his forehead, eyes drawn to a drop of water handing from his upper lip. Without thinking Glenn leaned in and licked it off, sucking Daryl's lip into his mouth, arching his back when Daryl kissed him back.

Glenn didn't even notice Daryl had moved until he felt calloused hands on his back, shirt rucked up to his armpits. Daryl was warm, hands strong and steady as they pulled Glenn closer. When they broke away Daryl took the opportunity to slip Glenn's shirt off, tossing is aside carelessly as he worked on his own, buttons coming undone one by one. Glenn reached up to slide of off Daryl's shoulder, taking the time to slide his hands over the firm muscles of Daryl's back. Carefully Daryl pushed until Glenn was on his back, grass chilly but not unpleasant under him. Daryl crawled on top of him, body held up by one forearm next to Glenn's head, the other hand holding onto Glenn's hip.

Glenn gazed up at Daryl, awed when lightning flashed again, the shadows cast over Daryl's body only enhancing the site. He reached up and gripped Daryl's back to pull him down, bending his legs to set his feet flat on the ground so he could bracket Daryl's hips between them. The older man always seemed so much bigger than Glenn, larger than life, but in reality they were only a couple of inches apart in height. Their bodies lined up almost perfectly. Daryl kissed him again but there was an urgency that wasn't there before, desperation that was completely uncharacteristic of Daryl but Glenn took what was given, glad to see a side of his lover that wasn't typically on display.

With a gasp Daryl pulled off, not hesitating a second before kissing, licking, biting and sucking his way down Glenn's body. He spent a few extra seconds on each nipple, the way Glenn liked it before running his tongue along the ridge of each ab and in the dip of each rip, nuzzling Glenn's belly. Glenn buried his hand sin Daryl's hair, closing his eyes as he tipped his head back against the rain. It was pouring, thunder and lightning in increments of seconds. The storm was directly above them. Glenn's moans were being swallowed by all the noise. Daryl's fingers made quick work of Glenn's belt and zip, jeans down and off before he knew what was happening. His boxers were dragged off next, Daryl's lips followed their decent, kissing down Glenn's leg, lapping at the rain on his knee all the way to his ankle. When the boxers were discarded Daryl did the same to Glenn's other leg on the way up, hand grasping to underside of Glenn's right knee to draw it up towards his chest. Glenn's body bent easily.

Daryl brought his face up to Glenn's again and he smiled down at him, a grin Glenn rarely saw. His breath hitched and he couldn't help himself when he blurted out how much he loved Daryl. They both knew they loved each other but didn't vocalize it very often, the words more sacred than they ever had been in Glenn's past relationships. Glenn was pretty sure Daryl said it back but thunder crashed and they were kissing again, Glenn struggling with Daryl's pants. Desperately he pushed Daryl's jeans down, hands running over Daryl's ass in the process, getting stuck halfway down his thighs. Glenn felt rather than heard Daryl chuckle before the man pulled off of him, shucking his pants and boxers, boots thrown away before Daryl was back. Their naked skin was wet and cool, sliding together tantalizingly. Glenn bit at Daryl's neck.

Glenn jumped when he felt the finger at his entrance, wet with nothing but the rain. It slid in easily, Glenn's body relaxed and limper. He groaned into Daryl's mouth, desperate for more. Daryl kept one finger in him for longer than necessary, in and out motions making Glenn rock on it greedily. Daryl grinned against his mouth, adding another finger, stilling when Glenn tensed. Without lube it was tighter than usual but not unpleasant, the rain slick enough for the job. He raked his blunt nails down Daryl's back when the redneck flexed his fingers, hitting Glenn's prostate just right. It made stars explode behind Glenn's eyelids. Distracted by the pleasure Daryl added a third finger, digits stretching Glenn slowly and carefully, preparing him.

Daryl's face was pressed into the crook of Glenn's neck, chest heaving.

"Stop," Glenn said and Daryl ceased moving, looking at Glenn worriedly.

"Did I hurt you?" Daryl's voice was rough with lust but his eyes were concerned, losing the fire they had had just moments ago.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Glenn nodded his head, brain fuzzy with need, "I didn't mean _stop, _stop, I meant I'm good. Ready."

Daryl sat up and brought Glenn's legs around his waist, running his palms up their length to settle on his hips. With one hand he guided himself into Glenn and with the older he gripped Glenn's side, fingers digging into his ribs just this side of painful. Glenn whined as Daryl took his time, sliding in inch by agonizing inch, teasing him even though his face was the epitome of seriousness. Glenn fumbled for purchase, scratching at the grass before groping at Daryl's chest, feeling his pert nipples. Daryl leaned down then, the angle changing to push him all the way in. They both groaned, their chests meeting, tongues dancing together.

Daryl moved slowly, hips shifting every so slightly. The rain danced about them; thunder loud but not threatening, lighting giving them all the light they needed. It was colder than it had been when they first exited the building but Glenn didn't mind the chill, Daryl's heated skin keeping him plenty warm. Daryl was whispering to him, nonsense that Glenn barely heard but appreciated nonetheless. Their pace was neither hard nor soft, the experience almost too overwhelming for Glenn to handle. During the duration of their relationship on the off chance they had to time have sex it was often quick and dirty, almost looking over their backs for walkers and being cautious of their fellow campers. Looking back Glenn was pretty sure this is the longest they had ever spent having sex, soft and slow and beautiful.

"Just look at you," Daryl said, brushing Glenn's soaked hair away from his eyes, "laid out in the grass, just…" He trailed off, nosing at Glenn's cheek.

Glenn had never seen Daryl so at ease.

They didn't last much longer, both of them too wound up. Daryl started pumping Glenn in time with his hips and not even five strokes later Glenn was coming with a shout, coating his stomach and chest. Daryl was watching him wide-eyed, gaze tender and almost a little overcome. He bowed his head and bumped his hips a few more times before his body clenched and he came, moaning Glenn's name. They stayed like for a long moment, both of them catching their breath. Finally Daryl rolled off of him, lying on his back next to Glenn. Without hesitating Glenn rolled over to rest his head on Daryl's chest, their legs tangling comfortably, Daryl's arm wrapping protectively around his back.

Daryl started laughing.

"What?" Glenn asked, amused. He was running his fingers along the array of scars marring Daryl's chest.

"Nothin' kid. Just forgot how much I loved nature."

Fin.

A/N: Please let me know what you think. Also, when it's posted read SparrowofTruth93's story.


End file.
